


What Happens in the ER

by cvstw, Pineprin137



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Humor, Blind Date, F/F, Hospitals, M/M, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvstw/pseuds/cvstw, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Strangers meet in the ER.





	What Happens in the ER

“Excuse me, is this seat t-taken?” A large man with faded brown hair walks up to me and gestures at the empty seat on my right.  
“Yeah, sorry, she just went to the bathroom.” I adjust the sunglasses on my head and squint up at him.  
“Oh, um okay. I’m just...well. I’m waiting for someone and I really don’t like hospitals...or doctors...or needles.”  
“I see. Why don’t you take mine?” I get up to get a drink from the vending machine. “You want anything? You should probably have something.”  
He gives me a grateful look and practically falls into the chair I vacate. “No, I’m okay. I don’t really trust hospital coffee.”  
“Well, you look like you could use a drink. So, here.” I hand him a coffee. _No sugar, the guy is jumpy enough._  
His eyes dart between my face and the coffee cup I push towards him. I know he doesn’t really want it, but he takes it anyway. He cautiously sips from the styrofoam cup and grimaces at the stale taste. “Um, thanks...I guess.”  
“Oh, you’re very welcome! Gosh, I’m not a big fan of hospitals either. All the waiting… I’ve been here since nine.”  
“That’s a long time. I only got here an hour ago. Well, we got here an hour ago. I was on a blind date. Not really looking like there will be a second…unless he really likes hospitals. But in that case there definitely won’t because I don’t..like hospitals, I mean.”  
“What a coincidence, me too.” I touch his arm and offer him a smile. The poor guy looks like a deer caught in the headlights of my very spacious hot pink limited edition Jeep Cherokee four door.  
“Really?!” He seems shocked.  
“Yes, my date, she’s in the bathroom. Wait… how did _you_ end up at the ER? There’s nothing wrong with you...visibly, anyway.”  
“Your date’s in the...oh! Um... well I’m not here. I mean, I am _here_ , but not hurt. _I’m_ not hurt. I’m here for someone else. My date. He uh fell... while skating. Which was kind of my fault. I have terrible balance and he was trying to catch me when I stumbled.” He doesn’t meet my eyes choosing instead to look at the floor, but I see the blush on his cheeks. He’s kind of cute in a lost puppy kind of way.  
“Oh, I see,” I chuckle. “Maybe not the best choice for a first date location?” Make that a cute, dumb puppy.  
“Yeah, you’re probably right. So is she..I mean.. your um girl...friend o-okay? She’s been in there a while...Should you c-c-check on her?” He’s starting to fidget in his seat and I wonder how long before he stands up and starts pacing. Guy has way too much nervous energy.  
“I don’t know what she’s up to in there, she left just before you got here. But I’m here for me, so I can’t really go check. If they call and I’m not here, then we’re back to square one.”  
He raises his eyebrows at that and peers at me trying to figure out what’s wrong. Before he can inquire, a man comes out of the doors behind me. I quickly turn around and try to make eye contact with the doctor. He has been avoiding me since I got here.  
“Sir? Sir!” I get up and walk quickly towards the white-coated man. “I’m still waiting and my stomach is starting to feel really funny. I am starting to make noises! How much longer is it going to be?!” The guy is seriously getting on my nerves. I have places to be and things to do. Doesn’t he know who I am?  
The man I had been talking to was quiet, but when I mentioned my stomach, he jumped up from his seat. “Are... are you s-s-sick?” He looks terrified, his face pale and sweat beading along his hairline.  
I turn my face towards him in frustration; I don’t have time for this. “Oh shush! Unless you’re secretly a woman.” I have no interest in hearing another man telling me I’m overreacting to a “little pain”.  
“Um...no, I don’t think so?” He seems very confused, but at least he isn’t shaking anymore.  
The doctor ignores me and calls for an elderly couple at the back of the waiting area. _Great, it’s going to be even longer._ “You know what, I’ll be right back. I’m going to go check on my date since apparently, I have all night to wait.” I reluctantly leave his side and head for the bathroom.  
The man nervously watches her walk towards the women’s restroom. He wonders when Dan will be out. Does he even have a chance with him? It had taken months for him to get over Alex’s rejection and now this date was a total disaster. Thank God for the blonde lady in the waiting room. He was pretty sure he would be hyperventilating if he didn’t have her to distract him, although she was slightly rude.  
“Oh! My God! I can’t believe this.” I stomp back into the waiting area. “She’s gone!” _First, she talks through the entire game, then she complains at dinner, now she deserts me in an ER. Worst. Date. Ever._  
“I’m sorry to hear that?” He offers an apologetic look, but his relief is obvious. He would be lost here without me.  
“I don’t understand it. We went to a volleyball game. I love volleyball, it’s a wonderful game. And then we went to this new Italian place downtown. Pasta! Who doesn’t love pasta? I had a great time. I cannot believe she left me here!”  
“Maybe..well...I mean first dates are tricky. Maybe she uh prefers basketball?” He isn’t really helping. I raise an eyebrow and roll my eyes. Men. He glances up when a man yells.  
I shrug. _Basketball?  Does the guy seriously think she would like basketball?_ “Oh, Aaron, is that your name?”  
“Yeah, looks like Dan...m-m-my date is out. I better see how he’s doing. I uh hope your night gets better… T-Thanks for sitting with me.” I watch as he walks over to a young man who looks to be in his early twenties and kisses him on the cheek. They do look cute together. Hopefully, this Dan guy is up for the challenge.  
“Oh, no problem,” I yell after him. As Aaron and Dan leave the room I sit back down, the movement causing me to suddenly let loose a very loud fart. _Oh, gross_. “Ugh. I seriously need to get checked out. I wish they would hurry up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written by two friends, line by line.  
> Random plot generator chose Blind date, Overbearing woman, Anxious man, and ER.  
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
